Plight of the Dwarves
by Truthful nomad
Summary: Thorin must chose between his mountain and all its treasures, or his nephews.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's intro: First off, I don't own any of Tolkien works, of course. **_

_**This is my first fan fiction and hopefully the first in a series I'd like to write in this story line. Its based off the last movie so be prepared for spoilers. Instead of getting to the mountain as he did in the movie/book, Thorin and company were captured during the orc raid on the river and taken to Bolg's lair.  
**_

_**Thorin's company befriends some new allies in Bolg's dungeon. These are characters I made up myself. One of them is Bilbo's cousins; Frodo's parents. But in this story, Frodo also has a younger sister named Asphodel who happens to be about the same age as Fili and Kili. I'm not sure how old that would be in Hobbit years, but we'll say she's about 80, two years younger than Fili... then there are two women who are Gnomes from the far north. I know Tolkien didn't have gnomes in his books, so they are made up. They are shorter than hobbits, have big ears like Dwarves and are known for being skilled artisans and craftsmen and for being hardy enough to endure the harsh climate of their far northern homes.**_

_**The two gnomes are the other characters I made up. Bringa and Brenna. Brenna is Bringa's daughter and she's about 75. A young adult by gnome standards.**_

_**Also note: This story is mostly cannon with a few changes that will be obvious when you see them. Obviously Frodo wasn't born at the time of Bilbo's adventures, but well... he is now.**_

_**Author's update!: I now have a tumblr account I created specifically so I can interact with my readers. If you have questions or thoughts about the story that you want to talk with me about, check it out. You'll also find my own criticisms about my work on there. You'll find me under Truthfulnomad and the blog is called "Elyse's Fictional Life". **_

Thorin awoke with pain in his head. Groaning a bit, he opened his eyes.

"Easy there," came Balin's calm voice, "You banged your head when they threw us in here." Thorin sat up and blinked a bit as he gazed around at his surroundings. They were in some kind of dark, wet dungeon cell. There were walls of iron bars on three sides, and a wall of rock in the far back of their large cell. The ceilings leaked water and the cold stone floor was covered with molding hay.

Getting slowly to his feet, Thorin glanced around at the faces of his company, doing a quick head count. The hobbit was there, of course. And the two elves that had been chasing them. Then there was Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur... Thorin gazed around and a flash of alarm lit his eyes when he realized there were two Dwarves short.

"Fili! Kili!" he exclaimed as he recalled what had happened just before they got caught. They were in barrels cascading down the river. The orcs were attacking and in a reckless attempt to save them, Kili had leaped out of his barrel to attack the orcs… _No!_ he thought to himself has he remembered seeing an orc's arrow slam hard into his youngest nephew's leg. And now, seeing that Kili wasn't here, Thorin began to fear the worst. And where was Fili? He hadn't seen Fili get out of his barrel and he thought his eldest had been right beside him as the orcs hauled him up and beat them all into unconsciousness.

"They aren't here," Balin confirmed, bringing Thorin out of his thoughts, "Where that filth took them, we know-"

Balin was suddenly cut off by a loud cry of pain echoing through the dungeon from some distance. Thorin could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Kili!" he yelled, rushing to the front of their cell and slamming into the bars. He felt fear and fury as he shook the bars to no avail. He was relieved to hear that Kili was still alive, but the thought of the orcs causing his kin such agony made him almost feral with rage.

"Trying to break down the doors will do you no good, Dwarf," Legolas said irritably as he and Tauriel stood silently in the corner of the cell with the Dwarves.

Thorin stopped his assault of the bars only long enough to shoot the elves a deadly glare before returning to his fury. Balin watched him and sighed as Kili's pain wracked screams continued to fill their ears.

"Poor lad," Balin sighed sympathetically to his brother. But Dwalin wasn't looking at them. His gaze was focused towards the dark back part of their cell.

"Brother," Dwalin whispered, though it was hard to hear anything over Kili's screams and Thorin's yelling and cursing. Balin then noticed slight movement in the dark corner of their cell.

"We aren't alone in this cell." Dwalin said slowly heading towards the rear of the dungeon, arms out ready for a fight. But what they found when they peered into the far corner surprised them both.

"Hobbits!" Balin exclaimed in surprise. That caught the attention of the rest of the company, especially Bilbo who pushed past the crowd of Dwarves to see what the commotion was about.

"I beg your pardon?" Bilbo said, then his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the cause of Balin's exclamation.

"_Drogo!"_ he exclaimed in disbelief as a curly haired hobbit stood up from where he and the others had been cowering in the corner.

"Bilbo Baggins!" said Drogo, his smile wide as he hugged Bilbo tight, "How did you come to be here!" Balin raised an eye brow as he and Dwalin exchanged puzzled glances.

"I could ask you the same thing," Bilbo said, putting his hands on his hips. "I thought I was the only Hobbit to leave the shire." He glanced at the Dwarves who looked at them with confusion.

Drogo motioned for the others to get up. There was a woman and a younger male hobbit. There was also another woman there. Balin glanced at her curiously. She didn't quite look like a hobbit. She was smaller than a hobbit. Her dirty feet were small, rather than large and furry like like Bilbo's. And instead of the distinctive large leaf shaped ears that distinguished a Hobbit, her ears were large, round and almost Dwarfish.

All four of these small folk were a mess. They were dirty and their clothes were torn. They were all skinny and emaciated and their skin bore many scars.

"These Hobbits are your kin, Master Baggins?" Balin asked as the four of them glanced around at the Dwarves.

"This is my cousin Drogo Baggins," Bilbo said, "His wife Primula and my nephew, Frodo."

"Uncle," Frodo said, coming forward to hug Bilbo, "I knew you'd come to save us."

"We didn't leave the shire of our own will," Drogo explained, "We were traveling through Bree on our way from a holiday in the forest when we were captured by slave mongers. They sold us to Bolg who keeps us in here for his own sport. We've been here a good long while, Cousin."

"I see," Bilbo said before taking notice of the small blonde haired woman who stood short than the hobbits, "and who are you?"

"I am no hobbit," she said softly, "I am a gnome from the far northern lands. Bringa is my name, I was captured by slave mongers just as the hobbits were."

"Dwarves, hobbits, and gnomes," Legolas sighed, looking over at Tauriel, "if we had stayed in Mirkwood as my father had instructed, we wouldn't be in this trouble."

"You shouldn't have been chasing us then," Dwalin pointed out, "we were no threat to your precious kingdom."

Legolas opened his mouth to give a retort but was interrupted by another anguished scream echoing through the walls and sending Thorin into a renewed fury...


	2. Chapter 2

Fili watched in horror as his brother was struck again in the back with that terrible three pronged whip. He pulled and yanked in the chains that secured him to the wall as orcs shouted and shrieked around them. Bolg circled Kili again.

"Thought you could escape us, did you!" Bolg sneered as Kili dangled in front of him, secured by chains and a leather harness than hung from the ceiling. The orc arrow he had received from the river chase was still deeply embedded in his thigh and blood dripped from it and as Kili struggled in his bonds, and Fili could see his blue tunic wet with blood from the lashes he had received.

When the orcs had captured them, Fili refused to be parted from his brother. As the other dwarves, including Thorin were manhandled and shoved about until they lost consciousness, Fili had leaped out of his barrel and rushed to Kili's aid, slashing at any orc who came close. But there were too many of them and even with the help of the two elves who had been trying to capture them, they were overrun. Somehow in the chaos, Fili and Kili were separated from Thorin and the others and taken captive separately. The entire company, unconscious, chained, and bound, were dragged by the orcs on a march through the forest into Bolg's cavern lair where the two youngest in the company were separated from their uncle and brought to Bolg to be interrogated.

"How does Oakenshield plan to get into the mountain?" Bolg demanded to know, as Kili dangled from the ceiling, "what is his plan!"

"I-I don't know what you are talking about…" Kili stammered his voice heavy with pain.

"He doesn't know anything!" Fili cried desperately from where he was chained to the wall in front of Bolg and Kili, "leave him alone!"

"We've been at this for hours," an orc beside Bolg whined, "Can't we kill them and be done with it? We have Oakenshield after all, the others don't matter."

"Oh but these two matter," Bolg said, his evil gaze falling on Fili. A gaze that made the breath hitch in the dwarf's mouth in fear, "I saw the horror in Oakenshield's face when we shot the young one. These two are precious to him."

"Perhaps they are kin?" the orc minion pondered. Bolg moved over to Fili, his vile face barely inches from Fili's. Fili cringed in spite of himself, but stared right back at him. He refused to show his enemy his fear.

"Sons?" Bolg pondered, studying Fili closely, "this one bears no resemblance. But that one…" he cast a glance toward Kili.

"Brothers they are," said one of the other orcs, a taunting tone in his voice, "watch this," he raised his arms and brought the terrible whip back down on Kili's back, causing the young dwarf to scream and lurch forward in his chains.

"Let him go! Get away from him!" Fili screamed, struggling in his chains with all his might. Bolg smiled evilly at the demonstration; seemingly satisfied that they got the reaction they wanted from Fili. The two of them were close; the orc could gather that now.

"What is your relation to Oakenshield?" Bolg asked Fili. Fili's response was to spit in the orc's face and launch into a stream of curses in Dwarvish.

"Very well you do not have to answer us," Bolg said, his voice ominous and he pulled a knife from his belt and handed it to one of his minions.

Fili gasped in horror as the dirty blade was placed against the soft flesh of Kili's neck as other minions held his head up forcefully, causing him to yelp a bit.

"But if you do not tell us your relation…" Bolg continued, "Your brother here will lose his head."

"He's our uncle!" Fili blurted out, unable to contain his fear any longer, "Please!"

Bolg burst out laughing, "Good lad," he said sarcastically before turning to the orcs around him, "These two will be useful, but I have had enough amusement for the time being. Take them to the dungeon but keep them separate from Oakenshield."

Fili shouted and squirmed as the orcs released his chains and started dragging him. If he could just get away and get to Kili, he thought. He fought, bit, punched, kicked and it took five of them to subdue him. He heard Kili cry out as he too was roughly dragged.

They were brought into the depth of the cave lair and Fili suddenly heard Thorin's voice as his uncle continued to assault the bars. As his nephews were dragged in front of him by a procession of orcs, Thorin straightened up, his eyes wide with concern.

"Kili," he mouthed when he saw his youngest nephew whimpering in pain as he was carried by orcs.

Fili was taken to the cell to the right of Thorin and tossed inside roughly, then Kili after him. The door slammed shut and the orcs laughed in amusement as the two dwarves both went careening into the hard stone. Their laughter echoed against the walls as they left.

Kili whimpered as he tried to rise to his knees, only to fall over again, overtaken by the pain in his thigh where the arrow, broken in half now, still protruded from him.

Thorin was immediately there in front of them, separated by the wall of bars that separated the two cells. He reached his arm through the gap in the bars but couldn't reach his nephews.

As Thorin and the other Dwarves looked on, Fili quickly got to his feet, intending to see to Kili's injuries. He started to walk the few feet separating them but was suddenly knocked over as something barreled into him from the side, sending his body careening into the front bars. He felt slender fists bombarding his face as the thing assaulted him. Rolling onto his back, he moved to block another volley but was surprised with what he saw.

The big green eyes of a young Hobbit stared back at him as she tried to pin him against the bars.

"Hey!" Fili exclaimed, shoving her off angrily, "Get off! What's the big idea!"

"I-I'm sorry," the hobbit backed off quickly, allowing Fili to get to his feet, "I thought you would hurt us."

"Just let me get to my brother and I won't hurt you," Fili snapped back as he brushed himself off, feeling a little angry at being assaulted by a Bilbo sized assailant.

"Fili," Kili said as he lifted his head up when his brother finally knelt by his side, "there is someone else." Glancing forward, they saw a smaller young woman coming out of the darkness of the rear of their cell. She was smaller than any hobbit Fili had seen, and had big dwarf like ears and long blonde hair.

"We won't hurt you," Fili repeated in her direction as he grabbed Kili gently by the shoulder and hoist him up. Kili winced and cried out despite his brother's attempt to be gentle.

"Bring him here, Fili," Their uncle called from his cell as Oin shoved through the wall of Dwarves to stand beside Thorin.

Kili cried out again as Fili helped him over to the bars that separated them and sat him down in front of Thorin. Fili winced. Every scream and moan that came from his brother felt like a physical blow to him. He let his brother lean forward and rest his head against his chest, exhaustion evident in his face.

"What happened to him?" The young hobbit asked as she and the gnome girl moved over to them.

"Bolg," Fili said simply, feeling the anger and hate well up inside up as he looked at Thorin who reached his arm into their cell as Fili moved Kili so his back was facing them, giving Thorin and Oin access to Kili's whip ravaged back. Kili gasped and jolted forward in his brother's arms as Thorin and Oin lifted his tunic, revealing the many lacerations criss-crossing his back.

Blood moved lazily down Kili's back from the many lacerations, some of them quite deep. Kili moaned and contorted himself as Oin did his best to examine the wounds from his cell.

"Looks like you were quite lucky, Lad. None of these are too deep" Oin said, glancing at Thorin who held Kili's tunic up for Oin, "and not too serious. But I am worried about infection in this filth."

"Here," Thorin reached into his robes and produced a flask, "Use this." Handing it over to Oin, he turned to the rest of the company, he said, "Anyone who has any alcohol, please surrender it."

Reluctant mutters resonated throughout the company. Dwarves didn't like to be parted from their zul. But eventually a collection of flasks and vials were brought forth.

"This is going to sting a bit, Lad," Oin said as Thorin held Kili's tunic up for him. Fili could feel his brother tense up and held him close, trying to reassure him. But the pain came anyway and Kili let out a scream of pain and struggled in his brother's arms as Oin poured alcohol over his bare back. Once finished, the three of them wrapped Kili's torso up in a scarf Bringa gave them which Oin soaked in alcohol.

"Well that's taken care of, Lad, let's see the leg." Oin instructed. Kili cried out again and shook his head in protest as Thorin replaced the tunic over his nephew's whip ravaged back and Fili shifted against the wall and rolled Kili into his lap, giving Oin access to his leg.

As the Dwarves continued with their painful business, Bilbo happened to push through the Dwarf line and happened to glance into Fili and Kili's cell.

"Asphodel," Bilbo said in surprise and Drogo nodded in confirmation beside him.

"Yes, Cousin," Drogo said, "You remember my daughter."

"I believe she was only a child when last I saw her," Bilbo said with a slight smile, "Quite grown now."

Fili gave the two girls another glance as he held his brother. They appeared young, probably the same age as he and Kili. The hobbit wore a dirty torn gown, bodice, and chemise. Her hair was reddish though the dirt and grime from living in these conditions darkened it.

The girl beside her wore a plain green cotton dress. "Pardon me for asking, Milady, but what are you?" Fili asked curiously, "I have never seen one of your kind before."

"I'm a gnome," the girl replied with a slight smile, "My name is Brenna."

"She is my daughter," said Bringa from inside the other cell.

"Why have they separated you?" Bilbo asked, "Why are the young ones all in there and we are all in here? Seems-"

Bilbo was interrupted by an ear shattering scream as Oin carefully pulled the arrow from Kili's thigh and quickly wrapped the limb with cloth. Fili winced and held his brother tight, trying to calm him and sooth him.

"Sorry, Lad," Oin said, wrapping up Kili's wound.

"They like to pin your kin against you," Bringa explained to Bilbo's question, "its how they get you to obey them. If you don't, it's those you love that will suffer for it. They are especially fond of pinning parents against their young."

Fili looked felt fear as he looked into Thorin's eyes. His uncle showed the same fear. That was why he and Kili were in this cell and their uncle was separated from them.

"We have to get out of here," Thorin muttered to his dwarf company. That much was obvious to anyone. But glancing around them, they could see no way to escape. Dwalin moved around and kicked at every bar in their cell, looking for weaknesses.

"Don't you think we would have tried that already?" Drogo asked, "There is no way to escape."

Fili brushed off his words. They would escape. They had to.


	3. Chapter 3

Fili didn't know how he managed to sleep. It was cold and damp. He and Kili curled up next to one another on the cold muddy stone floor, trying to share body heat. Thorin had shoved his fur coat through the bars to them and they curled up under it. Fili lay beside his brother, shivering on the muddy ground, listening to the sounds around him. Dripping water coming from the ceiling. Rodents scurrying about in the shadows. His brother moaning and shivering beside him. The other Dwarves talking softly behind him.

Fili was miserable. He was worried about Kili and he was uncertain about the future. Would they make it to the mountain in time? Were they going to stay in this dungeon forever? How much torture would they be forced to endure at Bolg's hands? But even as his thoughts raced, Fili felt Thorin's presence nearby. His Uncle sat against the wall that separated them. He refused to leave it so he could watch over his nephews as they slept. Fili felt knew Thorin could do little for them from his position in his own cell, but he was comforted nonetheless.

Somehow, despite the horrible conditions, Fili fell asleep. But it didn't last long. He was woken sometime in the night by a loud scream and the sounds of a struggle. Immediately, he was sitting up and immediately, he saw the source of the scream. Five large orcs had entered their cell and were attempting to haul drag Brenna out of Asphodel's arms as the hobbit yanked the gnome in a nasty tug of war. Fili berated himself for sleeping through the assault. Beside him, Kili opened his eyes and moaned in pain as he sat up.

"Let her go!" Asphodel screamed as the orcs attacked tried to brag Brenna out of the cell. The young hobbit attacked the orcs, punching and kicking. Fili heard Primula and Bringa screaming from the next cell while Drogo and Frodo banged themselves against the bars to no avail. The Dwarves yelled and cursed.

Fili glanced back at his brother as he got to his feet and moved over to confront the orcs who appeared amused by the girls struggling in their grasp.

"She said let her go," Fili said firmly, glaring at the orcs. He wouldn't stand for this assault as long as he could do something about it. But the orcs only laughed at him. He felt hot rage rising up inside him as they mocked him.

"Stay out of this, Little Dwarf," the large one warned, giving Fili a hard shove as he tossed Brenna to one of his companions; "Or you will regret it."

"I already regret looking at your vile face," Fili countered, shoving back at the Orc. The orc bowed mockingly, an evil grin crossing his face, and he suddenly grabbed Asphodel and before Fili could stop him, he lifted her up and threw her hard against the rear wall. She collided with the hard stone and crumpled to the ground in a heap, knocked out.

"Take the girl and teach this dwarf a lesson," the large one told his men. Fili took that cue to jump on the largest orc. He punched the orc hard in the face while another hauled a struggling, screaming Brenna out of the cell. Fili dived on the orc, fighting with all his might. They both went down and rolled around on the ground. Fili was vaguely aware of Kili calling for him, but before he could act, the other three came to their boss's aid. He felt himself lifted from the orc and he barely had enough time to react before he was slammed hard into the front of his cell.

Fili grunted as he felt the cold bars of iron slam into him and he crumpled to the floor in a heap. Dazed, he hadn't the time to recover before all four of the orcs were suddenly upon him. He heard Thorin calling his name and he winced as one of the orcs threw Kili, who had been trying to fight his way to Fili, get slammed hard into the walls and get knocked out. Fili was on his own. He was struck hard in the chest by a hard boot as he lay on the floor. He coughed as he tried to fight back, rolling onto his back and trying to get his footing. But they were too numerous and he couldn't get to his feet.

Pain erupted in Fili's chest. They kicked and punched at him. He felt bruises all over his body and he coughed as a cruel orc kicked him over and over in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He gagged, felt the taste of iron on his mouth. He was punched and kicked in the face and one of his eyes began to swell shut. He tried to curl into a fetal position but they were relentless.

And then, one last well placed kick to the end brought Fili's world into darkness…

"Fili! Fili!" Thorin called from his cell. His eldest nephew lay unconscious in the middle of his holding cell far from his uncle's grasp. The cruel orcs had beaten his eldest nephew to unconsciousness right in front of him and all he could do was watch. And then they laughed to themselves as they left Fili's broken form in a heap in the middle of the cell.

"Kili," Thorin urged as Kili came too and struggled to his knees in front of him. Kili winced and nodded dazedly as he crawled through the muddy stone floor to Fili's fallen form. Rolling his brother onto his back, he shook him. Glancing up, he saw Asphodel walk over to them, having woken after being knocked out.

"Is he okay?" Asphodel asked moving over to kneel on Fili's other side.

"I hope so," Kili said, gently shaking Fili again, trying to wake him up.

Fili finally moaned and opened only his left eye, as his right was swollen and black. There was a cut on his left cheek and his face was peppered with bruises. Kili could see blood through his torn tunic.

"The gnome…" Fili breathed, gazing up as Kili checked out his injuries. Fili winced and hissed through his teeth as Kili touched on a tender spot on his chest.

"They took her, Brother," Kili said, glancing over to asphodel, "What did they want with her?"

"They make us servants," Asphodel explained, "forcing us into hard labor in this cavern mining rock. And they torture us for their own sport. Causing others pain seems to give them pleasure."

"Kili," Thorin called from his cell, "can you get him over here?"

Kili nodded and gently slid an arm under his big brother and pulling him up slowly to his feet. He gasped as his back protested and his wounded leg barely held his weight. Fili fell against him and they both fell quickly to their knees, both crying out in pain. They wouldn't get far this way.

"Milady Hobbit," Kili said, glancing over at Asphodel through his eyes watering in pain as he put Fili's arm over his shoulders and tried to lift again. She nodded and came over and grabbed Fili's other arm and together they dragged the blonde haired dwarf over to the bars.

Both dwarves collapsed in pain causing Asphodel to lose her balance and the three of them fell hard against the bars. But Kili quickly scrambled up, rolling his brother over and into his arms, as Fili had done for him earlier. He'd be the big brother now.

Asphodel moved beside them and watched as Thorin reached his hand through the bars and pulled Fili's tunic up so Oin could inspect the injuries. Fili winced hard as Oin poked and prodded at the bruised mottled skin of his chest and torso.

"Terrible bruises, Lad," Oin said and Kili glanced down at the purple and black bruises that covered much of Fili's skin. Seeing the pain in his brother's eyes, Kili felt ashamed for not being able to come to his aid. How could he have been so weak when Fili needed him?

"You've been lucky," Oin said after he finished searching Fili's skin for further injury, "Nothing's broken. But those bruises will be sore for quite awhile."

Kili sighed with relief as Thorin pulled Fili's tunic back down. He held Fili tight in his arms before glancing over at Asphodel, "Thank you for your help, Milady," he said politely. Asphodel smiled.

"I've never met a Dwarf before," she said softly, "you are both very strong. And brave."

"If I had been strong, I should have been able to help him," Kili corrected her, looking away in shame, "and I am sorry they took Brenna."

"This isn't the first time they've taken her," Asphodel said, "She was here when my family and I first arrived here. We tried to look after one another, but they are strong. They seem to favor her."

Fili coughed and opened his one eye, "we will get her back," he insisted, gasping in pain. Kili sighed and glanced over at Thorin. He hoped they could uphold that promise…


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin didn't move from Fili and Kili's side as calmness descended upon their dungeon once again. The hours wiled away as they all sat in silence, all lost in their own thoughts. He didn't know how long they were left alone. Hours, days, he couldn't have known. No guards returned; they were seemingly abandoned. Thorin's stomach lurched with hunger and he watched in sympathy as some of his company tried to drink the muddy puddles that formed from the leaky rocks above them.

"They will leave us until we starve," Drogo said as he huddled with Primula and Frodo. Bilbo glanced between them and the dwarves as if he had a hard time believing that. But Drogo continued, "They only show up when they are in the mood for sport. Or when they need labor."

"Brenna…" Bringa whispered sadly. Thorin felt a pang of sympathy for the gnome woman. He remembered his feral rage when he realized the orcs had taken his nephews. And glancing over at the now sleeping young dwarves, he felt anger and hatred well up inside of him. He sat there, silently plotting his revenge. He'd kill every last one of them if he had half the chance.

Alone in his thoughts, Thorin thought about Erebor. The mountain filled his constant waking thoughts and it haunted his dreams. He felt so close; he could almost smell the fire of the mines as they churned out priceless Dwarven masterpieces. He could hear the echoing sound of laughter in the halls as dwarves once lived so happily in their mountain. He yearned for his mountain home again. Too long has he and his people been exiled. Soon, very soon, they would be home once more.

And the arkenstone. The king's jewel. It was precious to Thorin. He would trade all the gold he had if he could just lay eyes upon it again. He would give anything. The desire was beginning to consume him. In his deepest thoughts, he even thought he would be willing to sacrifice his other precious treasures for that stone. He needed it.

And now his chance was slipping away as they were left to rot in this dungeon. If Durin's day, the last day of autumn, passed by while they sat here in captivity, there would be no other chances.

Just then there was a foot step that interrupted Thorin's thoughts and he glanced up in alarm, fearing the orcs would return. But then a small figure appeared before them, shivering and dirty.

"Brenna!" Bringa exclaimed at her daughter who stood before them. Brenna had a large cut on her forehead and was limping slightly, but she was standing strong.

"Brenna!" Asphodel exclaimed, running to the front of their cell, "You're free!"

Immediately, everyone was awake and on their feet. Thorin was relieved to see both of his nephews standing on their feet, though it was obvious they were both in great pain. Fili's swollen eye was looking a bit better and Kili limped on his leg, but it still supported him.

"Hurry," Brenna urged fearfully as she hurried forth with the keys to their cell, "There isn't much time. I slipped away while they were looking away, but they coming!"

And they were. The Dwarves had barely managed to get out of their cells before Bolg and his orcs were on them. They ran through the dungeon, the orcs hot on their trail. They fought what orcs caught up to them, but nothing was going to slow Thorin down, not now. His adrenaline surged as he slammed an orc's head into a jagged rock for trying to intercept him.

"This way!" exclaimed Legolas suddenly, as they came to two passage ways in the cave system. Thorin hesitated and narrowed his eyes. The elves had said little in captivity, keeping to themselves. They weren't part of this quest, they were only here because they were trying to recapture Thorin and return him and his company back to yet another dungeon. How could he trust them? How did he know they wouldn't betray him?

"Thorin!" Balin urged and Thorin had no choice. He fell behind Legolas and Tauriel, glancing briefly behind him to see that his nephews were running not far behind, holding their own. He did a head count of Dwarves as they all ran and fought for their lives. Orcs shrieked around them and the whole cavern was in chaos. But they kept plowing through.

Suddenly arrows and spears rained down upon them as orcs ran for them. There was a shriek. But not an orc shriek. Thorin glanced to his left to see one of the hobbits stumble to the ground, a spear lodged in his chest.

"Drogo!" He heard Bilbo cry. Primula fell behind to attend to her husband and the orcs were on them in a second. Bilbo tried to turn and run to their aid but Thorin shot out an arm to halt their burglar from making a suicide run.

"They're already gone," he said firmly, "Run!"

Bilbo had no choice. He glanced to his own nephew and niece and grabbed them as they ran for their lives.

They came upon a light and soon were out running through a grassy field. It was barely dawn when they broke out of their underground prison and they all ran at full speed and as they did, the orcs numbers dwindled as many fell back into their cave to flee from the light of the sun. But a small orc pack was still in hot pursuit of the dwarves and their companions.

They ran and ran for miles and hours. It was late afternoon when the water of Long Lake appeared before them, and beyond… the mountain. Thorin felt victory at his grasp but he baulked as he saw the sun begin its descent in the sky. This was the last day of autumn. Durin's day, they're only chance.

"There is a barge docked at the eastern shore of the lake," Legolas shouted, pointing ahead of them, "we use it to transport goods put and down the river from Mirkwood to Lake-town. It can carry you to Erebor if that is your wish."

"Why would you be willing to aid me?" Thorin asked suspiciously, "before, you only wanted to capture us."

"A Dwarf stronghold would strengthen our numbers in these lands," Tauriel said, "the king would have us hide behind the trees of our forests, but as evil gains strength around us, no free person can ignore it."

"I have little hope that you will defeat Smaug," Legolas said, "but if you do, much will be different and my father must recognize that. Now hurry, we haven't the time to debate this."

Thorin was still suspicious, despite their words, but he didn't have the chance to consider his options. His company shouted as the small pack of orcs quickly caught up to them, within sight of the lake.

Thorin watched as the company bravely took on the orcs. He was ahead of them and as he glanced at the river, his saw his chance. The sun was setting. The others would have to catch up. They were out of time.

Legolas and Tauriel led him to a small row boat tied to a tree near the lakeshore. And the shouts of the battle began to fade behind him. As he reached the lake shore, he glanced behind him once more as doubt and conflict gnawed at him. He saw the company fighting the orcs. He couldn't make them all out, as there was now a bit of a distance between them. They'd be okay, he thought to himself. They outnumbered the orcs and they were all warriors. They'd be alright and they'd catch up to him quickly.

"You have but one chance," Legolas urged him again, motioning to the row boat. He took a step forward…

There was a sudden shriek that sounded out across the field that made the blood drain from Thorin's face and made him halt in his tracks. He knew that voice. And then there was silence. As Thorin looked back, trying to make out the figures behind him, he saw one small figure hurrying towards him in the grass. As it grew closer, Thorin saw that it was Bilbo.

"Thorin!" tears streamed down the little hobbit's face, "Y-you have to come back…"

"Kili…" Thorin breathed, seeing a huddle of dwarves in a distance. He could not pick out his nephew among them.

"No… both of them," Bilbo cried. His tears frightened Thorin and he suddenly felt numb inside as the hobbit continued, his voice shaking, "they were fighting a-and… you better hurry back. It's bad."

Thorin made a move to turn back as dread filled him. But he hesitated. The mountain. His gold and his arkenstone. They were waiting for him and the day was fading. He could see the Lonely Mountain not far in the distance, just beyond the lake. He wouldn't have any other chances.

"You will not make it before dark if you do not leave now," Legolas reminded him, "You must make a choice."

A choice. His mountain or his nephews…


	5. Chapter 5

As Thorin stood there feeling torn and indecisive, there was another cry. And that cry seemed to resonate through Thorin like a bolt of lightning. Fili this time. His cry of pain pierced past the visions of the mountain and the arkenstone. It managed to pierce through the obsession that had been plaguing Thorin throughout this quest.

Thorin made his choice. He turned and ran full speed back towards the dwarves and away from the lonely mountain and its treasures. Bilbo, Legolas, and Tauriel followed him.

The ring of dwarves parted before him and Thorin nearly swooned when he reached the center. Kili and Fili were lying on their sides, facing one another. The longest arrow Thorin had ever seen pierced through both of them. Thorin had never seen such a thing before, not even in the many battles before. They must have been standing right next to one another when it happened.

The arrow had struck Fili in the back first and before Kili had the chance to react, it had pierced him too. Now they were both connected to one another by this thing. The arrow head had become embedded in Kili's chest while the back was still protruding from Fili's stomach.

Thorin's nephews both gasped and whimpered as blood stained the ground under them. Fili was on the left and Kili was on the right. They both grasped each other's hands as they struggled to hold on to life.

"_No!"_ Thorin shrieked, falling to his knees and crawling over to them, gently lifting both their heads onto his knees. He could see the point of entry wound on Fili's back and quickly placed a hand over it to stop the bleeding.

Thorin glanced up at Oin, tears blurring his vision. The look in Oin's face as the healer examined the terrible wounds was not what he wanted to see.

"Came out of nowhere," Gloin was saying as he tried to aid his brother, "Never seen an arrow that long before. Bloody Orc filth!"

"They're losing a lot of blood," Oin said. Thorin kept pressure on Fili's back wound as he held them both on his lap.

"I don't see how they can survive," said Dori. Thorin shot him a glare. He wouldn't hear that. He refused. The Lonely Mountain was completely forgotten in Thorin's mind, though it loomed right before him. He only cared about the two bleeding forms in his arms right now.

"Please, Oin," Thorin begged desperately. Oin just shook his head.

"Ye know I'll do my best, Cousin," Oin said, "We need to get them somewhere safe. And we need supplies and medicine. I can't safe them without the proper tools."

"How far is Lake-town at this point?" Bofur asked as Thorin cradled his nephew's heads and shoulders in his arms. They both trembled as pain wracked their bodies.

"About an hour's walk around the lake," Legolas said, "less if you take the barge."

"We need their help," Balin said, "but will the Lads last that long…"

"Y-es…" Kili spoke up, coughing as blood stained his teeth, "be… fine…"

Kili's coughing shook and jolted his whole body, causing Fili to cry out as the arrow was jolted within both of them.

"Go," Thorin implored, glancing up Bofur, "Nori, Ori, go with him. Please hurry."

Bofur took off running as fast as he could, Ori and Nori going with him. With them gone, Thorin turned back to Fili and Kili.

"Thorin…" Fili breathed his voice barely a whisper, "The light of Durin… you should leave us…"

Thorin glanced up in the direction of the mountain. The sun was descending below the horizon, light fading fast and so was any hope of Erebor. And what surprised him the most was that while he had obsessed over it for the past 171 years, pining for it and dwelling on it, at this moment, he couldn't bring himself to care about any of it.

"We failed, Uncle…" Fili continued, gagging on blood, "It's our fault…"

"No," Thorin said softly, keeping his hand on the blonde dwarf's back, "you failed no one."

"Can we move them?" Balin asked, coming forward to kneel in front of Kili, reaching out to rub his shoulder, gently, "When darkness falls, the orcs may return."

"We'd have to move them together," Oin said, "I dare not try and remove the arrow without proper supplies."

Oin moved closer to inspect the wounds closely. Every slight movement of the arrow shaft caused them both to cry out, "The arrow pierced Fili's stomach," Oin announced, "It's a good thing the lad hadn't eaten anything in awhile, but he must be feeling the burn of the acid."

"Yeah…" Fili said weakly, whimpering in pain, "It feels like fire…"

"The good news is that it's gone clear through him without causing too much tissue damage," Oin continued, "But it is dangerously close to many arteries, however and taking it out here in the dark could kill him."

Thorin digested the news of Fili's prognosis when Kili coughed hard, sending them both into cries of pain. Thorin held onto them as firm as he could, trying to keep them motionless. "And Kili?" he asked.

"The tip is embedded in his lung, Lad," Oin said grimly, "I think ye know the implications of that."

Thorin swallowed hard. They would live, he told himself. He would not allow their deaths; he simply would not tolerate it.

It was then that the two elves stepped forward. Thorin tensed up a bit when they both knelt beside him and his nephews.

"We may be able to help," Tauriel began, kneeling beside Kili. Thorin glared a bit at her. He had seen this elf talking to his nephew in the Mirkwood dungeon and he didn't like the implications of it. But he bit back a retort and allowed her to continue.

"Even elvish medicine cannot heal such grievous injuries," Tauriel said sadly, "but we can do our best."

Thorin nodded. Tauriel put a hand on Kili's back while Legolas did the same for Fili. They both began to chant in elvish and Thorin watched in amazement as they both began to glow. He and Oin exchanged bewildered looks and beneath his hand, Thorin could feel Fili's back wound begin to heal itself. In addition, Kili's back lashes and Fili's black eye and bruises all began to heal, instantly right before everyone's eyes.

The elves sat back after awhile, both panting in exhaustion. Thorin glanced down at his nephews as they both coughed and stirred. Oin moved forward to examine them, "that was a pleasure to witness," Oin said, "but the arrow is still embedded in their organs."

"We said we would do what we can," Legolas pointed out, "we have at least healed their previous injuries."

"Thank you," Thorin said lowly. He disliked having to thank the elves, but he was sincerely grateful to them for making the effort to help his nephews. Fili still shuttered and whimpered in pain and Kili still struggled for each breath.

"Keep them calm and warm," Oin ordered as the elves stood back up, allowing Oin access again, "There is nothing more to be done now, we must wait and hope."

Cloaks and coats passed forward from the company and soon Fili and Kili were covered in furs. Thorin put one hand on Fili's blonde head and the other on Kili's, stroking their hair and trying to bring them comfort. They both stayed quiet though they grasped each other's hand tightly. When one was overcome with pain, the other would squeeze his brother's hands in support.

As the minutes ticked by, Thorin looked around at the rest of his company. His eyes fell on Bilbo. Their burglar has been dealt an unexpected and cruel blow today, one that he had clearly not expected. He stood off to the side now, comforting Frodo and Asphodel who both sobbed on their uncle's shoulders, grieving at the sudden loss at their parents. _Hobbits weren't meant for the wilds_ Thorin thought to himself. They weren't warriors, they weren't adventurers. And it was Thorin's obsession with their mountain of gold that had brought this calamity upon Bilbo.

Balin and Dwalin had come forward and were helping to comfort Kili and Fili. Thorin was comforted by their presence as well. They were his cousins and his oldest friends. They had helped him care for his nephews after their parents died, being responsible for their schooling and weapons training while Thorin toiled in the villages of men day after day.

Oin and Gloin were Thorin's other cousins and he was glad they were nearby as well. Oin constantly checked Fili and Kili's vitals, looking out for any signs of change. Oin was not the most patient of Dwarves, but his skills in healing were hard to rival.

Gloin stood nearby, scanning the field they were in for any signs of dangers. Thorin suddenly began to feel very vulnerable. They had managed to escape and defeat the orcs that chased them, despite being unarmed, but Thorin doubted they would survive another assault, especially with Fili and Kili so severely wounded.

Dori stood by, looking out in the direction of the lake, no doubt anticipating the return of his brothers. Bombur did the same while Bifur wandered about muttering and grunting in Khuzdul.

The two gnomes stood by, watching the scene closely. Thorin had heard rumors of gnomes from the far northern lands who were master craftsmen and artisans and lived in a world of ice and frost. But he had never seen one before. They were curious and Thorin didn't know what to make of them. They were small, smaller than even hobbits. Thorin doubted they could be much good in fighting. The two females were quite lovely, with blonde hair and slim figures, but Thorin tended to lump them into the same category as hobbits, as creatures not bred for the wilds and better off remaining in their own lands.

Time seemed to pass unbearably slow for Thorin as he knew that each second that passed was one less second Fili and Kili had to live.

"Uncle…" Kili groaned pathetically, his voice quivering in agony. His breathing was coming slowly and painfully.

"I know," Thorin murmured into the mess of dark hair, "Just hold on. Take slow breaths."

Fili moaned softly but said nothing. Neither could move without causing pain to both of them. And they could do nothing but lie in their uncle's arms, with nothing to look at but the other's pain filled eyes. Thorin realized he had not held his nephews like this, comforting their fears, in many decades. They were both grown Dwarves now, after all. But they were still young in his eyes and he hoped he could provide them with the security they needed in this vulnerable state.


	6. Chapter 6

Dusk had arrived when Bofur finally popped into view on the horizon, running full speed from the direction of the lake. Ori and Nori were with him, along with a man Thorin didn't recognize. Thorin stiffened a bit. He didn't trust men any more than he trusted elves and he hoped this one was here with good intentions.

But when he looked closer, Thorin saw the man was dragging what looked like some kind of long wooden board. Bofur, Nori, and Ori all hauled bags full of supplies with them.

"His name is bard," Bofur explained, panting as he came to a halt in front of Thorin, "he's a bargeman and he's the only one we could find to help us. We got some bandages and supplies and he agreed to ferry us away from here."

Bard knelt down to inspect the two young dwarves and Thorin tensed a bit more as the man put his hand on each of his nephew's necks. He watched carefully, ready to get to action if this man dare harm them.

"They are fading," Bard said, "I am only a bargeman not a healer. But I can help get you to a shelter. The accommodations will not be comfortable, but they will be safer that here."

Thorin exchanged suspicious glances with Balin and Dwalin. "What will we owe you for this service, Master Bargeman?" Dwalin asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Bard raised a brow, "You will owe me the lives of these two young ones, Master Dwarf" he said simply, "Because I am the only one in that town who will be willing to come to your aid. You may trust me or you may wait for the orcs, it is your choice."

Thorin looked down at his nephews. Kili's pain wracked breathing tore at him and Fili's constant moaning and whimpering hinted at the pain he was in.

"Very well," Thorin conceded.

Bard brought the board forward and set it on the ground, "You will need to get them on this. It will be easier to carry them without causing further injury."

Thorin nodded to the company and instantly multiple sets of Dwarvish hands slid under Fili and Kili's bodies. They both grunted a bit as Thorin and the entire company lifted them carefully and swiftly and brought back down on top of the board. Then, Bard and the two elves, the tallest in the group, carried the board.

Thorin walked close. He didn't like his severely injured nephews being at the mercy of elves and men. Dwalin and Balin walked nearby as well, the dwarves watching every move made. The procession followed Bard as they walked slowly through the field.

Eventually, they came to the edge of the lake where Thorin had been about to cross earlier. There was a larger barge docked beside the small row boat.

"I suggest we take both boats with us," Bard called as he and the elves carried the makeshift stretcher, "I do not want the orcs to have easy access to Lake-town."

Thorin nodded, separating the company. He, Dwalin, and Balin climbed aboard bard's larger vessel with bard, Legolas, Tauriel and the board carrying Fili and Kili. Bilbo and his kin joined them as well. The others boarded the smaller row boat.

Bard and the elves lay the board down in the barge gently and as Thorin sat down against the rail, it was only then that he realized just how exhausted he was, both emotionally and physically. He had slept very little in captivity and had not eaten anything in days. He knew the rest of the company was just as bad, but they said nothing. They were all just as worried about Fili and Kili as Thorin. The company of 13 dwarves, along with the hobbit, had grown close on this journey. They had become a family. And Fili and Kili were the youngest in that family and their deaths would be unbearable for all.

"Now that we are underway, it is a good time to tell me your purpose and your identity, Dwarf," Bard said, interrupting Thorin's silent thoughts.

Thorin looked at him. He tried to think up a cover story, knowing that the survivors of Dale would not be too excited about his return. But even as he opened his mouth to respond, Legolas stepped forward to respond,

"This is Thorin Oakenshield, surely you know of the king under the mountain," Legolas said, "We found them passing through our territory on their way to reclaim Erebor."

"Erebor!" Bard exclaimed, as Thorin, Dwalin, and Balin all simultaneously shot Legolas a venomous look. Of course they did not expect elves to keep their quest a secret.

"What of it?" Thorin growled angrily, "the mountain is in Dwarven lands and reclaiming it is our own prerogative."

"And what of the dragon?" Bard asked as he steered the barge slowly through the water, "Do you think we would permit you to awaken the beast so it can do to us what it did to the people of Dale!"

"We do not intend to allow Smaug to live," Thorin shot back, "we intend to take back what is ours, what was stolen from us."

"Well… we _intended_ to," Balin said sadly, "but alas… we have missed the last night of Durin's day."

Thorin felt sad as he gazed up into the sky. Sure enough, the sun was quickly dying below the horizon, casting a shadow of the Lonely Mountain with the last light of its golden rays.

"Well we can't give up," Bilbo spoke up, surprising Thorin who glanced down at him. He sat on the ground with his kin who were taken in the situation silently, "we came all this way and we won't give up simply because of some passage."

Bard said nothing in response. He gazed out across the lake as he navigated. He seemed satisfied with questions for now.

Eventually, the lights of Lake-town came into view. A town made completely of wood, build atop wooden planks which spread out over the lake. Thorin felt hopeful as bard steered the barge towards the town. But as they began to approach, at the very last moment as they neared the city gates, Bard suddenly turned the boat north and away from the town. Towards Erebor…


	7. Chapter 7

"What are ye doing!" Oin demanded, standing up to confront Bard, "Ye can't just drop us in front of the mountain, the lads need shelter! They'll never last in this cold!"

Thorin got to his feet as well and Dwalin cracked his knuckles. Bard rolled his eyes at Dwalin's attempt to intimidate him,

"Don't bother, Dwarf," he said, "you won't get into the town without me." Then turning to Thorin he explained, "I said I'd get you shelter and I will. But smuggling Dwarves into Lake-town is extremely risky. Not to mention the fact that I have no room in my home for 13 dwarves and all of your companions. We are a struggling town."

"Then where are you taking us?" Thorin demanded.

"I'm taking you to your home away from home," Bard told him simply, "There are a number of abandoned farm houses farther up the lake. You may stay there in relative safety."

"Relative safety," Dwalin sneered, "what of the orcs."

"Lake-town is no safer from orcs than anywhere else," Bard said with a shrug, "A town full of men will not discourage them any less. But no one has lived in these houses for decades and the area is frequented by our patrols and the orcs have not ventured north of Lake-town in recent times."

Thorin sighed. This was not what he was hoping for. He wanted his nephews to be safe and comfortable. But in truth, he could not in good conscience ask a town full of innocent people to put themselves at risk by sheltering a dwarf being hunted by Azog the defiler in their midst. He nodded to Dwalin who sighed and backed off, though it was clear Dwalin would have been more than happy to throw Bard overboard if Thorin had wished.

Eventually, the small buildings came into view. Thorin thought he counted about six or seven small brick and stone structures, though he could only make out the small square silhouettes in the dimming light.

Thorin stole a quick glance at his nephews as the barge floated to shore in front of the farmhouses. He could only see their heads poking out of the pile of furs and the dimming light made it hard to see their faces. But he could still hear their whimpers of pain. Though he hated to hear them in such agony, Thorin felt relieved to hear that they were still among the living.

Upon reaching the shore, Bard and the elves carried the wooden stretcher and Thorin and the others jumped off into shallow part of the lake behind them and waded to shore. Nearby, the other row boat had come ashore and the rest of the company was moving up to join them.

"Where are we?" Dori demanded, walking up to Thorin, "what is this?"

"We have to stay in these buildings," Thorin told them, "we haven't a choice."

The small procession hurried up to the front door of the first stone house. The door hung on its hinges and one small shove sent it whirling opened. The air inside was stale and old. As Thorin stepped his now soaked and soggy boots into the house, he stepped on a dirty stone floor.

Bofur reached into the pack he had acquired from Lake-town and produced a lantern and lit it with a flint. Illuminating the house, Thorin gazed around and felt his heart sink. The conditions were less than ideal. They were in a tiny room with only a small bench, some tables, and a couple chairs for furnishings. In the corner of the room was a small fireplace with a brick chimney that was cracked with age. The dwarves moved through and lit the overhead lamps and candles that were scattered about, bathing the tiny cottage in light.

There was also a small bedroom with a hay filled mattress on the floor, and a bathroom. This cabin was tiny even by dwarf standards, and it was in a serious state of disrepair. Thorin felt the cold air through the drafty walls and ceiling.

"Put them on the table," Oin instructed and he helped Bofur, Nori, and Ori unload and sort out all the supplies they had gathered from Lake-town. They laid out towels, knives, bandages, disinfectant, and other medical items out on a small table nearby.

"I'm going to need some water, light, and heat lads," the old healer said calmly as Bard lay the wooden board containing Thorin's nephews atop the center table. Their uncle was at their side instantly.

"The lads have made it this far," Balin said as he stood beside Thorin, "they're strong, Thorin."

Thorin nodded, feeling comforted by his old companion's words as he kept his eyes on Fili and Kili. He grabbed a wooden chair and sat at the head of the table, wanting to be as close to them as possible. He wasn't looking forward to what was coming.

"I'll get a fire goin," Gloin announced, "Come on Dori, you, Ori, and Nori can help me clean out the chimney. Bofur, Bombur, why don't ye go collect some firewood from outside."

"I'll be checkin the perimeters of these lands for any signs of orcs," Dwalin said, taking Bifur with him.

"I'll get the water," Bringa the gnome said, fetching a pail.

"Bilbo, go with her," Thorin said, turning to the hobbits, "no one should wander about alone in the dark in these lands."

Bilbo nodded, glancing at his kin, "I'll be right back, Frodo," he said, "Asphodel." But when he moved to leave, Asphodel protested.

"No please," she begged, "Don't leave me, Uncle."

Thorin felt a pang of sympathy for Bilbo as he appeared torn. He was responsible for his young niece and nephew now in light of the death of their parents. Thorin recalled how it had been for him and Fili and Kili after his sister Dis had died long ago in Ered Luin. They were both small dwarflings and their father had died many years before then. Thorin had suddenly found himself responsible for his young nephews. He had the support of his family; his cousins Balin, Dwalin, Gloin, and Oin. Bilbo had only the support of these dwarves he had chosen to adventure with.

Thorin got up and came forward and walked calmly over to Asphodel who gazed up at him from her small stature, fear and anxiety in her eyes.

"I could use your help, Young Hobbit," he told her gently, "I have learned over the short time of knowing your uncle that hobbits are most resilient folk. My nephews could use your strength now."

Asphodel nodded and Thorin glanced up to Bilbo who nodded his thanks.

"I want to help as well," said Brenna, stepping forward as her mother and Bilbo headed out the door.

"Very well," Thorin said before leading them back to the table where his nephews lay.

Oin was gently removing the furs and Thorin resisted the urge to look away as he saw blood already staining the wooden table beneath both of them.

"The arrow hasn't moved," Oin said as Thorin took his seat at the head of the table, soothing through the mess of blonde and brunette hair comfortingly.

"It's going to be okay," Thorin whispered softly to them. They both struggled to look up at him, anguish in both of their faces.

"Well…" Kili coughed, weakly, "You wanted us to stay together…"

Thorin smiled slightly. It was like Kili to make a joke of this dire situation and despite how much pain he was feeling.

"What are their names?" Bard asked quietly as he and the Elves looked on from nearby.

"Fili and Kili," Thorin responded in kind, "They are my nephews…. and my heirs."

"Some heirs…" Fili spoke up with a wince, "We lost your only chance to reclaim Erebor."

"Do not concern yourself with that now, Fili," Thorin said, "Concentrate on nothing more than living. I may have lost my kingdom… I cannot live to lose you as well. Either of you."

"Hurts…" Kili stammered, coughing again. Asphodel came forth and sat in a chair behind Kili and gently reached over to rub his back. Kili flinched at her touch at first, but didn't protest. Brenna watched before taking Asphodel's lead and doing the same for Fili.

"Alright, I cannot delay any longer," Oin said, rolling up his sleeves, "I do not want to risk infection."

Fili and Kili both tensed, their eyes widening in fear at what was to come. They both grasped each other's hands tightly.

"Fee…" Kili breathed, his body trembling a bit as Oin dragged a small table with his supplies over to his makeshift bedside.

"Its okay, Kili…" Fili said, moaning as he tried to push his pain aside and comfort his brother. Thorin watched them as he prepared himself mentally…

**Well I tried to have this story out by Christmas but it looks like this is all I'll have time for. Maybe I will try and churn out one more chapter before bed. In any case, I hope you like it so far. I'm hoping to write more stories involving this story premise, so you can consider it the series premire.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Bilbo and Bringa returned with the water pails just then and Asphodel and Brenna rejoined them and Frodo in one corner of the room. Thorin didn't blame them for leaving. He didn't want to be here for what he knew was coming either, but he had to be here for his nephews. He needed them to know he was there and that wasn't going to leave them. Ever.

"The first thing to do is to separate them," Oin began as Thorin helped him to cut Kili's tunic off.

Kili flinched at their touch. He was trying not to show fear, but it wasn't working well for him. _You are a dwarf! And of Durin's Folk, no less_ he told himself as he tried to suppress a sob, _toughen up!_ But every breath felt like a dagger cutting through him. And every cough brought up a mouth full of blood for him to gag on. But he kept his eyes locked with Fili's. Fili was hurting too. He needed to be there for his big brother.

By now, Gloin, Dori and the others had managed to get a strong fire going with the wood Bofur and Bombur had brought back. The fire lit up the tiny and warmed it immensely. Gloin had come over to see if he could be of aid to his brother. Balin stood nearby, a comforting presence as always, while Dwalin, having just returned from scouting the area with Bifur, stood ready to assist as well.

"Uncle…" Kili begged, feeling his courage falter a bit, as he felt Oin's fingers touching the area near the wound, examining it, "Please don't…"

"They have to, Kee," Fili murmured softly, squeezing his little brother's hands. Fili was barely controlling his fear as well. His stomach felt like it was on fire, he'd never experienced such pain before. He had whimpered like a wounded animal almost constantly. But he knew Kili was as much pain as he, and that his little brother was scared, despite his brave front.

"Its okay, Kili," Thorin said, glancing up at Oin and the others, "How are we to proceed?"

"Some hold them steady and tight," Oin said, "and as far apart as possible. And hold the arrow."

Thorin glanced over at who nodded and came forward to help. Kili gasped audibly as the big warrior carefully and gently wrapped his arms around him, holding him in a gentle, but firm grip around the upper chest and torso. Thorin moved around to do the same for Fili.

"We need a blade," Oin said, glancing over at Gloin, "Yer axe would have been useful here."

Bard stepped forward, "'I have a small wood axe on my barge," he said, "I'll be right back."

Bard tore out the door and returned within minutes with a medium sized axe which he handed to Gloin. Kili squeezed his eyes shut tight as Gloin took the axe and came forward. Fili swallowed hard.

"Go, Gloin," Thorin said as sweat ran down his face. He had to concentrate hard to keep his hands from shaking a little as they held Fili in place.

With one strong but controlled swing, Gloin brought the axe down in between Fili and Kili, snapping the arrow and separating them. Both of them cried out in both fear and pain and Thorin and Dwalin held them firmly as they both jolted. Quickly, Gloin withdrew his axe and Thorin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Nice job, Brother," Oin complemented as he hurried forward to inspect the job, "No further damage."

Thorin moved back to his original position at the head of the table and glanced over at Fili who gazed up at him, his eyes wide with pain. Thorin frowned with concern. His nephew's face was suddenly very pale and he was shaking in pain, beads of sweat formed on his temple.

"What hurts," he asked with alarm, fearing that they had done more damage than originally thought.

"Stomach…" Fili stammered, barely able to form words, and then with a loud scream, he gasped, "It burns! Uncle!"

Thorin glanced up at Oin who quickly came forward to examine front wound, "ah Lad," Oin said and glanced over at Thorin, "Ye tore yer stomach. Do you feel sick to yer stomach?"

Fili nodded. Thorin sighed as he and Gloin carefully rolled Fili over so that he was laying on his other side with his back to Kili. This seemed to bother Kili a bit and he tried to squirm closer to his brother.

And before anyone else could move, Fili quickly moved to the edge of the table and proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach out all over the floor. The effort caused agony and Thorin had to support him as he continued to be sick, gasping and crying out as he coughed. He fell back, exhausted and gasping for breath. Thorin wiped his nephew's warm brow, rubbing circles into his temple. Fili moaned loudly as he lay on his back.

"Fee…" Kili breathed and then he suddenly descended into a coughing fit that brought up more blood.

"Move him onto his back and elevate his head," Oin responded quickly as Thorin turned his attention to Kili. Kili cried out from the pain as Dwalin handed Thorin some furs and he lifted Kili's head and shoulders, stuffing the furs underneath him as he gently eased him onto his back. He coughed and gagged.

"We better start with his injury first," Oin said moving around the table to stand over Kili, "That arrow's been in his too long to be doing any good."

Kili was struggling now. The arrow was lodged in the lower half of his right lung and blood leaked out around the wooden shaft and flowed out over his chest. He gasped and his lips suddenly began to take on a bluish tint as he tried to take in air.

"Oin…" Thorin breathed as he held Kili's head in both his hands.

"The lad's lung collapsed," Oin said, as he examined the arrow, "I need to do drain the air from around his lungs. But first, this arrow must come out. Here let him drink this."

Oin put a small bottle of dark liquid over and Thorin lifted Kili up and helped him take a few slow sips.

"For the pain," Oin said calmly and as Kili slowly finished the drink, the healer began to expertly sterilize a small knife by placing it over a candle for a few minutes and then as he moved toward Kili with the blade, Kili squirmed in protest.

"Hold him," Oin instructed, "This is delicate work." Gloin and Dwalin helped Thorin hold Kili down. Thorin risked a glance at Fili for a brief second and saw Balin was seated in front of the blonde dwarf, talking to him and keeping him calm.

And then Kili screamed. It seemed the whole world suddenly stopped at that sound. Kili tried to struggle in the grasp of three strong dwarves as he screamed and screamed while Oin cut into the flesh around the arrow. Kili's screams filled the cottage and every dwarf, hobbit, gnome, elf, and man cringed and watched in horror and sympathy. Even Legolas and Tauriel seemed traumatized.

Beside his screaming brother, Fili squirmed a bit, trying to get to Kili, but Balin worked at keeping him focused.

Finally after too many agonizing moments, Oin pulled the arrow tip free. Blood rushed out of the now empty hole in Kili's chest but Oin was quick to respond. After working to relieve the air around the collapsed lung, he cleaned the wound, sutured it up, and bandaged it.

Kili could take no more. Thorin watched in horror as his eyes rolled back and his body went limp. Thorin felt the breath catch in his throat as he looked up at Oin.

"He's just lost consciousness," Oin assured Thorin as he worked, "Probably for the best, the lad will need all the rest he can get."

The whole cabin breathed a sigh of relief after that trauma had concluded. Kili's screams still echoed inside Thorin's head and he swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched his now sleeping nephew.


	9. Chapter 9

Thorin soothed Kili's hair a bit as the young dwarf slept. Even in his sleep, Thorin could tell he was still in pain. The king of carven stone was having trouble composing himself. Having to witness that terrible few minutes as his youngest nephew was subjected to such anguish had struck Thorin to the core. And knowing that he, Oin, Gloin, and Dwalin had aided in causing Kili's torture was hard to swallow.

And now Thorin had to gather his strength. They still had another nephew to assault and Thorin wasn't sure he could get through it. But he had to. His nephews would die without Oin's administrations, no matter how painful they were.

Turning his attention to Fili, Thorin slid his chair over to his eldest nephew who lay there still whimpering and moaning as he tried to focus on Balin who was telling him a story about Erebor.

Thorin moved over to peer at Fili's face as he put a strong hand on the blonde's head. Fili craned his head a bit to gaze up at him, his eyes wide with concern.

"Kili?" he stammered looking up at his uncle as Oin, having finished up with Kili, took his table to medical supplies and moved around the table to begin treatment on the oldest.

"He lost consciousness," Thorin told him, his voice raw with emotion, "He's okay. And you're going to be alright as well."

Fili tried to smile at his uncle, but he only managed to wince as Oin began to cut off his tunic. Thorin gently rolled Fili onto his back and helped him drink the pain draught Oin made as Dwalin and Gloin held Fili's legs.

"I'll need to go slow with this operation, Lad" Oin said slowly, as he cleaned off his tools and sterilized them. Thorin shuttered as he saw blood on some of the tools as Oin scrubbed them in a pail of water. Kili's blood. "The arrow is dangerously close to important arteries, I need him to stay as still as possible."

Thorin tried to prepare himself as he glanced down into his eldest nephew's blue eyes, wide with pain and worry.

"I'm so sorry…" was all Thorin could think to say as he rubbed circles into Fili's temples, cupping his head in both hands, "It's going to be alright."

And a few minutes later, when Oin made the first push of the arrow shaft, Fili let out a loud scream of pain. Thorin grimaced as if he too had been injured. He put his own head against the blonde mass of hair, trying to calm them both.

But the process of extracting the arrow was just as long and trauma filled for Fili as it had been for Kili. Fili's screams echoed off the walls, sounding even more anguished that Kili's had been. Oin worked slowly and carefully and the young dwarf felt every inch of movement. Dwalin and Gloin held him down as he struggled desperately to get away from the pain. Tears streamed down Fili's temple as he squeezed his eyes shut, screaming over and over again.

But finally, finally, after what seemed like hours of screams, the arrow was out. Fili fell quiet, exhausted. And when began to gag and heave, he didn't even have the strength to roll over, Thorin had to help him as he got sick over the edge of the table once more. Thorin baulked when he noted that Fili had thrown up mostly blood.

Fili's strength was all but spent as he fell back onto his back. As Thorin looked on, the blonde dwarf slowly succumbed to unconsciousness.

Thorin watched as Oin patched Fili's wounds up, expertly. His two nephews slept side by side though he could tell the pain etched in their faces even as they slept. Glancing around the room, Thorin could see that everyone had been just as traumatized has he was. No one spoke a word. Everyone stood or sat along the walls of the cabin.

"Poor Lads," Balin lamented over and over again, shaking his head. Even the tough hardened warrior, Dwalin looked visibly shaken. Fili and Kili had been tortured. It had to be done, Thorin knew. But it was still torture nonetheless and as Thorin watched over them, feelings of guilt began to seep into him. Could they ever forgive him for putting them through this?


	10. Chapter 10

"Hopefully the worse is behind us," Oin said as he finished with Fili and checked Kili once more, "The lads have gotten this far, but it will only be by the grace of Mahal that they survive the night. They have a long recovery ahead. Kili's going to have a hard time breathing and I doubt Fili will be able to keep much down for awhile. And of course there is risk of infection."

"Thank you Oin," Thorin said sincerely. Thorin knew his nephews were still in serious condition, but they had made it through the worst of it and he would see to it that they would make it through. For now, there was nothing more that could be done for them and while Thorin wanted nothing more than to sit there and watch over them until they had completely healed, he was still the king and he had to turn to other matters.

But no one was willing to speak at that moment. Oin busied himself with cleaning up his medical supplies while Gloin stoked the fire and added more wood. Everyone stayed quiet in their thoughts and the night stretched on. Thorin thought about their situation as he sat in silence with everyone else. He listened to the crackle of the fire in the fire place as Gloin poked at it with a stick. He listened to the tapping and scuffling beside him as Oin set about cleaning and organizing his medical supplies. And of course, Fili and Kili did not sleep completely soundlessly.

"What do we do now?" Balin was the first to break the silence and ask what was on everyone's mind, "Our quest has failed."

Thorin felt the pain of Erebor's loss flood back into him now. This was their only chance. He didn't see how they could get into the mountain now. They had been so close and it seemed now all was lost. It hurt. The wound he had suffered the day the dragon came 171 years ago had been reopened and he felt as though he grief was just as fresh now as it had been then.

But he had to go on. He knew that now. He was perfectly willing to die for Erebor. But he felt as though something had changed. A spell, a curse that had been working through him all these years had been broken. Or at least, delayed. But even though the sickness that had put aside, he still felt the pain of the loss.

"I am afraid we do not have enough gold to make the journey back to the Blue Mountains," Gloin said, "and with winter upon us, the journey back would not be advisable."

"We may have to stay here" Thorin said with a sigh. He took that moment to glance over at Bard who stood by in the corner with Legolas and Tauriel.

"I do not favor anyone who dare attempt to wake that dragon without regard for the consequences," Bard said, stepping forward to address Thorin, his expression hard, "You are truly the king of carven stone, as the legends have said?"

"Yes," Thorin confirmed wearily. He resisted the urge to say something unfavorable, realizing they may be at this man's mercy, "we have come to reclaim what is ours… but we could have only done so upon the last light of Durin's day which has thus passed."

"As a man of Lake-town I would implore you to think of the consequences of entering that mountain, Mountain King," Bard said, "we are a small town, choking under the yoke of the Lake-town Master."

Thorin sighed. He felt compassion for the people of Lake-town. He knew they are the descendants of the survivors of Dale, the Human town destroyed when the dragon came. They lived in sight of the mountain all these years, all knowing the legend of what had happened to Erebor and they feared what could happen to them if the dragon was awakened.

"I can assure you we will think of your people if we find another way into the mountain," Thorin said sincerely, "but I can also assure you that we will try to enter it if ever we get the chance. For too long my people have lived in exile. We long to return home."

Bard regarded him for a moment and Thorin worried that he had said the wrong thing. Being sent away would likely spell death for his nephews. The two stared at one another for a few moments and the room was silent.

"I will help you were I can," Bard said finally, easing the tension in the room, "I may not like the idea of my town being burned to ruin by dragon fire, but as a father myself; I would like to see those young ones recover fully. You may stay here at least till winter passes and longer if you choose."

"You have my thanks," Thorin said before turning to the elves. It was time to get some more things out in the opened, if it seemed they would all going to be neighbors, at least temporarily. "And what of the elves of Mirkwood?" he said wearily, "It is your desire to see us broken and hungry, is it not? After all your king was willing to let us starve after we came to him homeless when the dragon took Erebor."

"It is not my sorrow to learn that you despise elves, Dwarf. I assure you the feeling is quite mutual. But as I said earlier, the return of Erebor's wealth would benefit everyone in the region and my father would be in favor of that. However, in light of the darkness that seems to be spreading out of Dol Guldor, my father prefers to lock down the forest and cease all contact with outsiders." Legolas said, glancing at Tauriel. The two regarded one another long and hard before Legolas continued,

"But I am not in agreement with my father in this matter. And you and your kin fought bravely in the orc cavern and for that I am willing to aid you so long as it remains beneficial and appropriate."

"The threat of that one orc cavern is a concern," Tauriel said, "they are too close for comfort. They will threaten you and Lake-town."

"What do you propose?" Thorin asked. He had been concerned about the cavern as he had no doubt that he was what they were after, he had been made quite aware that there was a large sum of gold to be had for his head. These farmhouses wouldn't be much protection.

"Tauriel and I will return to the Orc cave and rid the area of them," Legolas said, "we killed a number of them and if we decimate their population before they have the chance to reinforce their numbers, the area will be much safer."

"We will clear them out like pests to be exterminated," Tauriel added.

"Very well," Thorin said, feeling a bit taken aback that these elves would be willing to risk their lives for his sake when it was they who had captured his company to begin with.

"After we take care of the orc filth," Legolas continued, "we will return to Mirkwood and attempt to get aid from Thranduil. We will return when we can."

"I doubt your king will be so inclined to help us," Balin said with a sigh, "after the words he exchanged with Thorin."

"We will see," Tauriel said, "if he does not aid you, we will."

Legolas glanced at Tauriel in surprise. She had just suggested that she would be willing to defy her king's orders for the sake of dwarves. She fixed him with a firm look and finally he nodded.

"We will see," was all he said, "We will attempt to recover your weapons and gear from the palace at the very least. Come, we should reach the Orc cave before the break of dawn."

The elves departed. Thorin felt wearied. He was tired, he was hungry, he was wet from wading through the lake, and he was still beside himself with grief over Erebor and with worry for his nephews.

"I will return in the morning," Bard said, "I will bring what I can but know that the town is quite impoverished. And the master is a greedy man who hordes what gold he has, allowing the common folk to starve and toil."

Those words hit Thorin a bit hard. Greed and gold hording. He couldn't help but feel a bit as though that comment was also directed at him and his people. But finally, Bard left.

Thorin was left with his company and the hobbits and gnomes. They all sat in silence as the night dwindled away. But their silence was interrupted by a sudden fit of coughing. Thorin felt alarmed, turning to his nephews, fearing Kili was aggravating his lung more. But Kili still slept on the table before him, as did Fili, neither making much of a sound.

"Mother," came Brenna's voice and Thorin glanced over to see Bringa in the midst of a coughing fit.

Oin quickly came forward to examine the small gnome who tried to brush him off, "I'm alright she gasped, "I'm afraid Brenna and I have been in the orc cave for too long."

Bringa regained herself, but Brenna looked afraid.

"Caught a bit of sickness in those caves," Oin said, placing his ear trumpet to Bringa's lungs as she coughed, "we better get ye into bed. And that goes for the rest of you, including you Thorin."

"There is no way I could sleep now," Thorin said, glancing at his nephews.

"You won't be any good to them when you are wearied by exhaustion," Balin pointed out, "I'll stay up with the lads for awhile if you want to lie down."

"There are six other cottages," Dwalin said, "they're all similar to this one. The wall surrounding the farm land is falling apart but it can be repaired."

"I'll go to one of the cottages," Bilbo said, "I think my niece and nephew would like a nights rest."

Thorin nodded as he left. Oin ushered Bringa and Brenna out after them, bent on caring for the sick gnome despite her protests. Thorin felt immensely grateful for Oin's presence at this moment. He had saved his nephews and he would see to it that everyone come out of this alive and healthy. He was the true embodiment of a healer.

Soon, the other dwarves filed out, leaving only Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin behind.

"Thorin," Balin urged again, "Get some rest. We'll stay up with the lads."

Thorin sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Fili and Kili right now. But as he attempted to stand, he realized Balin was right. He was exhausted. He felt weakened on his feet and his damp clothes chilled him as they clung to his skin. So he moved over to sort out the pile of tunics and wools Nori had brought from Lake-town. Man sized clothes, but they would have to do.

He walked into the small room in the back of the house. It was a very small bedroom with a cotton mattress filled with straw in the far corner under the window. There was no door, just a small arched doorway. The thin thatched roof was drafty and Thorin shivered as the cold night air hit his dampened clothes. Thorin sighed at the abysmal conditions as he quickly changed into the baggy clothes. Their homes in the Blue Mountains had been small, but they had been adequate. He and his nephews had been comfortable in their little cottage there. This tiny peasant's house would offer little protection from the elements and needed quite a bit of repair.

"The winters in these lands are harsh," Balin was saying to Dwalin when Thorin came back out. Balin was adjusting the furs covering Fili and Kili while Dwalin stoked the fire in the stove.

"This stove is not in the best of condition," Dwalin added, glancing up and the stone chimney that stuck out of the stove and into the roof.

Thorin sat down on the bench in front of them as Balin and Dwalin glanced at him, "Animals will be scarce at this time of year," Balin continued, "if we are indeed to stay here, we will need to acquire gold."

Thorin sighed. "To live as desolates begging for scraps while at the mercy of men," he said, "while under the shadow of our mountain of gold. I don't know if I can bare it."

"You haven't a choice," Balin told him firmly, "we'd never make it back t the Blue Mountains in these conditions, the lads would never make the journey. We're stuck here."

"And we don't have to beg," Dwalin pointed out, "we're dwarves. Masters of stone and metal. We have services to offer. It would be my guess that not one of those men are in possession of a fine Dwarven blade."

"Or beautiful Dwarven art carved out of stone," Balin said.

Thorin smiled at their words. He would continue his work as a blacksmith. His exceptional skill at crafting weapons and iron works had earned him a descent wage in the blue mountain. Enough to scrape by at least. The men in those mountains had been cruel to the dwarves, making them toil for their wages. But this place should be different. Lake-town was in the shadow of Erebor. They were as close to home as they would ever be. These men once lived in peace and prosper under the wealth and might of Dwarves. Surely they would be welcomed here again. Here in their own lands.

And the other dwarves were as skilled as Thorin with their craft. Gloin was a miner, able to find and craft precious jewels and stone. Oin was of course a healer and portent reader. Balin and Dwalin had worked in the forge with him. Bofur was a toy and candy maker, Bombur a cook, Bifur a miner. Dori was quite sophisticated for a dwarf and was a brewer and dealer in fine ales and wines. Nori was a thief and had run into a bit of trouble with the authorities back in the Blue Mountains, but his skills as a merchant would be useful nonetheless. If anyone could secure buyers and sellers for their services, it was him. Ori was a scribe and poet.

Fili and Kili had not had much work in the blue mountains since they had been dwarflings. But they were grown now and Thorin had no doubt they would come into their own and find their own talents. Thorin wondered about the hobbit. He felt guilty when he thought about Bilbo. Bilbo had come with them seeking adventure and to aid them in getting their mountain home back. It was unlikely that he would be returning to his own home anytime soon. He was cut off from the shire just as Thorin had been robbed of Erebor a century ago. And now he was responsible for his young kin. Thorin didn't know anything about the gnomes, nor did he know what help this Bard or the two elves would be.

One thing Thorin was sure of as he grabbed some furs and lay down on the hard bench, was that tough times would lie ahead of them.

**So I have a question for everyone. I intend this to be the first of many short to medium length stories involving Thorin and his kin settling in these farmhouses. My question is this: should Gloin send for Gimli? Would you guys like it if Gimli joined the company here?**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Kili opened his eyes and tried to make sense of his surroundings. He was immediately aware of the crushing pain in his chest. He tried to shift on the hard table where he slept beside his brother. But the pain was overwhelming and he found that breathing was very painful. He tried to stay quiet but when he took in a breath, he let out a small yelp in spite of himself.

"Easy, Lad," Came Balin's calm voice. Kili moved his head to his right to see Balin sitting in a wooden chair in front of him, "that lung of yours is still healing. Take calm, easy breaths."  
"Balin…" Kili breathed, the words coming out in barely a whisper, "where am I?"  
"You are in a small farmhouse on the north shores of Long Lake," Balin answered. Kili let that answer sink in. Long Lake. He remembered bits and parts of the night before. But most of all, he remembered pain. That pain was still with him. He wanted Fili. He always sought comfort from his older brother when he was hurting. But Fili was hurting too.  
"Hurts, Balin..." Kili said, wincing hard at the pain in his chest. He tried hard to push the pain aside. He didn't want to appear weak in front of Balin. He wasn't a child anymore, after all. But the pain was unlike anything he had ever experianced before. It was all he could do not to scream out.  
"I know, Lad," Balin replied, "There's no shame in admitting that. You and your brother had us all very worried."  
"Fili…" Kili felt worry at the mention of his brother. Slowly he moved his head to the other side and saw Fili sleeping beside him. He tried to lift his head to get a better look at him, but the pain pushed him back down. He moved his hand over slowly until he felt Fili's hand.  
"He'll be in a great deal of pain when he wakes, I'm afraid," Balin said, "Let your brother sleep, Lad."  
"But he's okay?" Kili asked, watching his sleeping brother with concern.  
"He's not any better or worse than you are," Balin said, "but you both look much better than you did last night."  
Kili tried to clear his foggy head and tried to think. Turning back to Balin, he gasped out a little, "Balin," He said, "what happened to Erebor?"  
"We didn't make it, I'm afraid," Balin responded. His answer resonated inside Kili's head. They didn't make it. They were so close and they failed. Kili had seen the Lonely Mountain for the first time when he stood on the Carrock with the company. It was the mountain he had always dreamed of. Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin had filled his childhood with stories of the mountain and he could hardly believe he was finally going to get to see it for himself. But now, all of his childhood dreams had been shattered. And he knew why.  
"It's our fault," Kili said sadly, looking to Balin with sadness in his eyes, "the quest failed because of us."  
"It failed because of an orc archer," Balin told him firmly, "And don't you go thinking otherwise. If you want someone to blame, blame the filth that did this to you."  
Kili wanted to argue, but he knew better. He'd never contradict an elder like Balin regardless of what he thought to be true.  
"Kili," came Fili's weak voice from beside him. Kili's mood brightened at the sound of his brother. He turned to see Fili looking at him.  
"Fili!" Kili exclaimed loudly, "You're alright!"  
"So are you, Brother," Fili said weakly, smiling a bit. But his expression suddenly turned to alarm as he winced and grabbed at his stomach. Balin recognized that look right away and rushed around the table to move the bucket they had brought over right before Fili rolled over and got sick into the bucket.  
Kili frowned as he watched in concern as his brother's body lurched and heaved as he threw up. With every heave, Fili moaned in pain. Kili scooted up, wincing as his own injury protested and reached over to grab at Fili's dirty matted hair, pulling it back for him.  
Behind them, the noise had woken Thorin who hurried off the bench he had been sleeping on to help Fili lay back down.  
"Dwalin went to see if he could catch us something to eat," Balin said, putting the bucket back onto the floor while Thorin placed a hand on Fili's forehead and then on Kili's.  
Kili felt his stomach lurch at the mention of food. He couldn't recall the last time he had eaten anything. But he worried as he saw Fili holding his stomach in pain.  
"I am glad to see the both of you awake," Thorin said in his usual deep voice. Kili gazed up at him, worried about seeing a look of disappointment in his blue eyes. A look he felt he deserved, despite what Balin had said. They should have not been so weak. They had come on this quest to help take back Erebor, and not only had they lost the mountain, they had become burdens for everyone in the company.  
"I'm sorry, Uncle," he started, coughing a bit as he tried to take a deeper breath than what his wounded lung would allow, "for being weak."  
Thorin looked at him sternly for a few minutes and Kili braced himself for harsh words he thought would be coming any moment. Beside him, Fili gazed up at their Uncle as well, trying to suppress a whimper of pain.  
"And why would I believe you weak?" Thorin asked, raising a brow at them.  
"We didn't mean to be such a burden to you," Fili spoke up, "we lost you the mountain because we didn't fight well enough."  
Thorin sighed and his expression softened as he glanced over at Balin before turning back to his nephews. Then he did something Kili never would have expected the hardened old dwarf to do. He bent down and kissed both of them on their foreheads and held their heads against his for a few brief minutes.  
"You have never been a burden to me," he said softly to them, "and you have never been weak. Even the most battle hardy warriors would have succumb to the injuries you two had sustained last night."  
"We all thought you would be on your way to Mahal by now after such severe injuries," Balin added, "You young lads have some strength in you."  
"The light of Durin's day was lost," Thorin continued, standing back up again, "But we have come all this way and I refuse to give up on this quest. We will find another way into the mountain and we will not leave here until we do."  
Kili felt renewed by his uncle's words. They weren't leaving the sight of the mountain. He glanced over to Fili who gave him a small smile. They'd find another way. And as the two brothers gazed at one another, they both saw renewed determination in each other's eyes. Kili would not give up on his childhood dream of seeing Erebor for himself, and neither would Fili.  
Just then, Dwalin came into the house followed by Oin who carried bandages and supplies. Dwalin held up two large rodents, "this was all I could find," he said, "everythings moved on for the winter, I'm afraid."  
"They will have to do," Thorin said as Balin hurried over to help his brother clean and skin the rodents. Kili frowned a little. Roasted rodent didn't really sound very appetizing.  
"Ah you lads made it through the night," Oin said happily, walking up to the table and putting his supplies down, "Sorry I'm a bit late, I'm afraid Lady Bringa has taken a turn for the worst."  
"The two young women who were with us in the orc dungeon, the gnome and the hobbit." Fili asked, "Are they alright?"  
"Yes," Thorin said as Oin went about changing Kili's bandages. Kili winced as his chest wound protested Oin's touch, but the skilled healer worked quickly. Kili gasped, but felt Fili grab his hand and squeeze it. Kili had to bite his lower lip to keep from screaming when Oin examined the stitches on his wound.  
"It's healing nicely," Oin said, "Its important that ye keep changing your bandages, especially in these conditions. And you must refrain from doing anything that will get you all worked up, you lung must heal."  
Kili nodded, but he felt a bit sheepish. So he would have to remain an invalid for awhile longer. He didn't like the sound of that at all. He didn't want to lie here on this table while everyone tended him.  
"Who were they?" Fili continued to ask about the two young girls, while Oin rebandaged Kili and headed over to tend Fili.  
"The young hobbit turned out to be Bilbo's kin," Thorin responded as he rubbed Kili's shoulder to comfortingly, "She and her parents and brother were captured by a slave caravan in Bree and sold to Bolg. Her parents were killed when we fled the caves, I am afraid. She and her brother are Bilbo's niece and nephew."  
Kili felt bad hearing the news of Asphodel's parents. He squeezed Fili's hand as the blonde squirmed at Oin's treatment of his wound, "its a good thing those elves helped heal you," Oin said to Fili, "that arrow went right through ye, Lad. We would have never gotten it out of you without them."  
"The elves," Kili asked, glancing at Thorin, "what happened to Tauriel?"  
"She and the prince went to the orc camp to take care of our enemies," Thorin said, looking at Kili a little firmly, "they will return later, I suppose."  
"There" Oin said, rebandaging Fili's bandages, "liquids only until your stomach can heal, Lad."  
"You won't get an argument from me, Oin," Fili said with a moan, "I don't think I ever want to look at food again."  
Kili felt bad. Fili loved food. For Fili to deny food, he must really be hurting. He sighed as he looked over and watched Dwalin and Balin chopping up the two rodents and putting them into a bucket of water. The room began to fill with the aroma of the meat.  
As Kili recalled the last few days of events, he remembered the whip lashes he's received from Bolg and shuttered. "Bolg..." he murmured.  
"What about him?" Thorin asked, glancing at him.  
"He wanted to know about you, Uncle," Kili responded as Thorin helped Oin with his medical supplies, "And about us. He hurt me…"  
"And for that, he had better hope we never cross paths again," Thorin said angrily, "Because he will not survive the incident."

Dwalin and Balin brought everyone some bowls of broth. Kili winced as he sat up and received his bowl. He wrinkled his nose a bit when he saw the liquid with pieces of rodent meat floating in it.

"Eat it, Lad," Balin insisted as he took a sip of his own bowl, "its not much but you need to eat."

"We may not be as good of cooks as Bombur, but we can manage," Dwalin said, handing a bowl to Fili.

Kili sighed and took a cautious sip of his soup. He could barely get it down. The rodent was gamey and dry. Beside him, Fili coughed as he slurped his. Somehow, they both managed to get their meals down, painful and unpleasant though it was.  
"I think we ought to go into town," Dwalin said to Thorin as they all finished their unappetizing meal, "we can't live off of rodents."

"We can't!" Kili insisted.

Thorin sighed as Oin finished packing up his medical supplies, "When will it be safe to move them?" he asked.  
"Today, perhaps," Oin said, "But not too much activity, their stitches aren't held together very well. They most certainly should stay inside, its very cold out there. Don't want them getting sick." With that, Oin left a bottle of liquid behind, "Here, this will help them sleep. Oh and if ye do go to town, I could use some more supplies."

"We'll be okay if you need to go, Uncle," Fili said. Thorin shook his head at that idea.

"No, I don't want to leave you two alone right now," he said, "Balin, you and Dwalin should get some sleep, you've been up all night."

"I'd like nothing better," Balin said with a yawn, "let me go find someone to watch the Lads if you are going to town."

With that, Balin left the cabin.

**I am thinking about illustrating this story and I wouldn't mind some collaboration. Does anyone have a deviant account and the ability to make awesomeness on photoshop? I am glad everyone likes it so far.**


	12. Chapter 12

Thorin didn't want to leave his nephews at all. But he knew he had to do this for their sakes as well as for the sake of his company. He was the king after all and 13 dwarves were waiting for his leadership.

So Thorin stood on the bank of the icy lake with Dwalin, Gloin, Dori, and Bofur. He watched as Bard rowed his barge up to them and got out to address them.

"I brought you some more blankets and bedding," Bard said, unloading the supplies and handing them off to the dwarves, "It's not much. How are you fairing out here?"

"Not well," Thorin said bluntly as Dori and Bofur began to haul the supplies up to the cabins, "My nephews survived the night, but it will be a long recover for them and they are not in the best of enviroments. And one of the gnomes has taken ill. We would like to accompany you back to Lake-town."

Bard eyed Thorin suspiciously for a moment, "for what purpose?" he asked slowly, "I do not think it is a good idea to bring Dwarves into town, people will talk."

"Let them talk," Thorin said with a shrug, "Are they all unaware of our presence here?"

"For now," Bard responded, "I thought it a good idea to keep quiet for the time being. Everyone knows about the prophecy regarding the king of carven stone. It won't take them long to find out who you are."

"We require gold," Gloin said, "The hunting and fishing is scarce and these cabins you've housed us in are falling apart!"

"What do you intend to do then?" Bard snapped hotly, "beg on the streets? Times are tough in Lake-town, gold is hard to come by."

"We will not beg," Thorin said angrily, "We are Dwarves. We will earn our gold. Will you ferry us to town or will we have to swim?"

Bard thought about it for a minute, then finally relented and allowed the dwarf convoy to board his barge. They all sat down while Bard began to navigate the barge back out into the lake. As Thorin sat there, he felt the chill winter's breeze hit his face and shuddered a bit. Turning, he was confronted with a wondrous sight.

"Erebor…" Thorin breathed and the other Dwarves looked. The lonely mountain loomed up to their right. It was massive and snow capped and stood majestically silent. Thorin sighed longingly as he gazed upon the mountain, his home.

"Bless me beard…" Gloin murmured. Even Bofur, the usually cheerful toy maker, was speechless.

Bard glanced from one Dwarf face to another. It was as if they were all hypnotized by the sight of the mountain. It made him shudder inwardly. He and his kin had all been dreading the return of the mountain king for it could only mean one thing for Lake-town: dragon fire and destruction.

"Are there not other mountains from which to rebuild your wealth?" He asked hopefully, "Mountains without dragons in them, perhaps?"

"There are other mountains," Thorin said, turning back to the bargeman, "But there is only one Erebor. For too long my people have toiled in exile. First, we were wanderers, vagabonds without a home forced to roam the wilderness. Now we have mostly settled in the Blue mountains, and our lives have been better there, but we are still made to toil men. Forced to etch out a living while dreaming about what was once was ours."

"I am sorry to hear about your people's hardships," Bard said, "But hardship is what you will find in Lake-town. And I would hate to see my people be destroyed by dragon fire."

Thorin felt a pang of sympathy for the people of Lake-town. He remembered the city of Dale and the peaceful, prosperous town that it was. And he knew that Lake-town was founded by the survivors of Dale.

"I do not know how to get into the mountain now that we have missed Durin's day," Thorin said slowly, "And I know the dangers of awakening the dragon. All I can promise is that if we are successful in killing the dragon and reclaiming Erebor, then gold and prosperity will flow from the mountain once more. The dwarves of erebor shall return from exile and the men of escobar shall share in our wealth as they once did."

Bard seemed unenthusiastic about that promise, but he said no more on the subject, "If you are looking for gold then you must find jobs," he began, changing the subject as Lake-town grew closer, "all jobs and crafts are regulated and you must go through the town master in order to work here."

"Then let us see him, Laddie," Dwalin insisted impatiently, "And while we're at it, we'll need weapons. Ours were taken by elves."

"Didn't Legolas and Tauriel say they would get our weapons back from their king?" Bofur asked, "I think I'd rather have my own weapons that weapons made by men. No offense, Master bard."

"I do not trust elves to keep their word," Thorin scoffed, "I am sure they managed to clear the orc cavern, their fighting skill was adequate. However, I don't think we'll see them again."

"You will not find weapons here," Bard told them, "We have blacksmiths, but we are not allowed to own more than hunting and fishing tools. By order of the master."

"What?" Dori looked at Bard as if he were crazed, "How are you to defend against orc raids?"

"We don't," Bard said with a shrug, "I have told you before, the master is greedy. He hordes what gold we have and he inflicts heavy taxes on all who live here. For this reason, he has just cause to worry about rebellion. So he forbids the townsfolk to have weapons to discourage any uprisings."

"I am a skilled blacksmith," Thorin said, "all I require is a forge."

"You may make weapons," Bard said, "But you will have to surrender them to Alfrid upon their completion."

"And who is Alfrid?" Gloin demanded.

"Master's assistant," Bard said bitterly, "He collects the taxes from all the shops at the end of the day and he enforces all the laws that Master implements."

Thorin sighed. It seemed that he and his company would find life here very difficult. This was not the escobar of his youth. He wondered how their presence would affect an already tense situation.

But they had no choice. They were here now and they had to make due with their situation as best they could. Thorin knew his nephews and his company were depending on him and he would not fail them. They would live here on the shores of Long Lake for as long as they had to. Perhaps just until spring. Or perhaps until next year's Durin's day fell and they had another chance to get into Erebor.

Back in their new cabin home, Fili sat propped up against the wall of the tiny bedroom with Kili leaning against him. He winced a bit as he bit down yet another wave of nausea. He'd never experienced a stomach ache like this before. That rodent broth was threatening to revisit him and as it was the first thing he had eaten in many days, he was already weak with hunger.

"Ugh…" he groaned uncomfortably as he held his sore belly.

"Feeling sick again, Master Fili?" Frodo asked cautiously as he handed Fili a small mug of tea, "Uncle said this would help."

"You know we aren't dwarflings," Kili complained as he leaned his head against Fili's shoulder, "We don't need to be baby sat."

"Master Balin thinks otherwise," Bilbo said as he sat on the floor with Frodo and Asphodel, "Oh we know you are both capable Dwarves, but you must heal first."

Kili attempted a deep sigh but quickly descended into another coughing fit for his troubles. Through his coughing and gasps of pain, Fili clearly hear his brother muttering some unsavory words in Khuzdul.

"Here," Asphodel gave Kili some tea as his coughing subsided. She turned to Bilbo, "may I go find Brenna, Uncle?"

"I'm afraid not," Bilbo said a bit sadly, "Oin doesn't want anyone in there right now. Seems Brenna's mother has caught a touch of pneumonia while in the orc dungeon and Oin is afraid of anyone else contracting illness from her."

Asphodel's face fell. Fili watched the three hobbits move about their tiny room. He and Kili had become close to Bilbo on this quest since most of the other dwarves had judged the Hobbit to be incapable of surviving the quest. But being young themselves, Fili and Kili's ability to survive and be useful to the company was in doubt by the older dwarves as well.

And Fili remembered the fight they had with their uncle when they left the blue mountains. Thorin didn't want them to be on the quest. He thought them too young and unprepared for the perils of the journey. They had argued for months and Thorin had finally acquiesced when it was clear his nephews would follow him whether he agreed to it or not.

After all what was left for Fili and his brother in the blue mountains? Their parents had both died and all their relations were going with Thorin. Fili felt sad for Gimli. They had wanted their young cousin with them on this journey, but while Fili and Kili had fought long and hard for their Uncle's permission, Gimli had failed to convince his father. He had been left behind with his mother. Fili had encouraged Gimli to keep fighting, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry, Master Boggins…" Kili sighed as he caught his breath, "I'm not sure if this was the kind of adventure you were hoping for. You would have been better off staying in the shire."

"True enough," Bilbo said, "But I left there not knowing the peril my kin were facing at the hands of the orcs. I didn't even know they were missing! If I had stayed where I belong, they might have been lost to me. It was only fate that led me to them."

"Father said we would be safe in Bree," Asphodel said sadly, "we were only going there for a few days, after all. Just for a short holiday."

"Slave mongers," Frodo explained, "They think hobbits are hard workers and will fetch a high price. They'll take anyone who crosses their path, but small folk are particularly valuable to them. I hope there are no slave mongers out here."

"We've heard of slave mongers in the blue mountains," Fili said, "We've even heard the stories of dwarves and even young humans who disappeared from villages."

"Well if there are slave mongers in these parts, I'm sure we'll be able to fend them off," Bilbo said confidently, "You needn't worry on that. Now then, I'm going to go check on the other cabins. See if anyone needs my help. Frodo, Asphodel, stay here, why don't you?"

"Yes, Uncle," Asphodel said as bilbo got to his feet.

"We'll let you know if something happens," Frodo insisted, "See if there's anything to eat."

"Oh please no…" Fili groaned, rubbing his stomach at the mention of food, "no more rodent broth. I can't stomach the taste."

Bilbo smiled at them all encouragingly before headed out of the bedroom door, leaving the two young dwarves and two young hobbits to their own devices.

**I hope I'm doing okay with describing the injuries Fili and Kili sustained accurately. I'm afraid I've had to rely on web md to help me.**


	13. Chapter 13

Lake-town was worse than what Bard had warned of. Thorin gazed around at the sad, desperate eyes of the townsfolk as he and his Dwarvish envoy walked along the wooden planks that creaked under their weight.

All around them were signs of misery. Homeless beggars lay in alley ways, huddled together for warmth. Children dressed in rags roamed the docks begging for food or coin. Shop owner stood in the door ways trying to entice people into their shops. Buildings were in disrepair and homes were little more than shacks in various stages of decay.

"Misery and grief," Gloin muttered under his breath as he nearly tripped over a dirty disheveled woman huddled in a corner.

Thorin caught the eyes of more than a few people as they passed by. They seemed to be gathering much attention. It had been centuries since dwarves were seen in these parts and Thorin knew what these people must be thinking.

"What do you want, Bard!" came a wormy voice and Thorin glanced over. Bard was standing in front of a wooden half door. The top part of the door had slid opened and small mousy looking man with a cylinder hood and a unibrow stood glowering at Bard.

"I have people here who would like an appointment with the master, Alfrid." Bard said, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Do they have an appointment?" Alfrid said, poking his head out of the door way to glare down at the Dwarves.

"No, they are newcomers," Bard said, "They're Dwarves, Alfrid; surely Master can make time for them."

"I'm not blind, Bard, I see their Dwarves," Alfrid snapped, "If they ain't got an appointment, they can't see the master."

Thorin saw this was going nowhere. He stepped over to the door way and glared up at the man, "Surely you know about the Dwarves of Erebor," Thorin began slowly.

"Of course I do, Dwarf!" Alfrid snapped angrily as if Thorin had just insulted his intelligence. But then realization seemed to dawn on the man's face.

"I am the king under the mountain," Thorin said, "But my treasure lies inside the mountain, far out of my reach. My company and I have settled on the northern shore of this lake and are waiting for a chance to get into the mountain. In the meantime, we must be able to provide for ourselves. We are 13 dwarves, three hobbits, and two gnomes and we require food, shelter, and the like."

"What makes you think you'll find food here!" Alfrid exclaimed, "What makes you think we have any!"

"I believe you have gold you can spare us," Thorin continues, undaunted by Alfrid's discouragement, "We are fine craftsmen and we are willing to work for whatever wage you are willing to provide us with. If you aid us now, in our time of need, I will remember you when I get my treasure back."

Alfrid's eyes lit up at the promise of riches. His attitude changed very quickly and he offered them all a kind smile, "Well I do think the master has a little time for you," he said, "If you are brief. I'm sure we can find you work if that is your desire."

Bard looked utterly disgusted, but he said nothing as Alfrid opened the door all the way and he followed the Dwarf entourage inside.

The dwarves were further disgusted by what they saw. They were surrounded by lavish furniture, luxurious by any standards. A large fat man sat on the farthest couch in the room, sipping liquor. He looked angry at being disturbed.

"What is the meaning of this, Alfrid!" he balked, "How dare you let this riff raff in here!"

"He claims to be the king of Erebor, Sire," Alfrid said with a bow, "says we'll share in his wealth if we aid him now!"

"Well now that is a different story!" the master said, ushering them forth, "welcome, welcome!"

"We require aid," Thorin said, "We've come to offer you our labor in exchange for wages."

"Wages?" the master's face fell, "You want wages? What kind of king needs wages!"

"One that is exiled!" Thorin said irritably, "Give us wages and when we do manage to kill Smaug, you will share in the immense wealth of our lands."

The master thought about it for a moment, "Well you have to work by our rules then," the master insisted, "What are your trades?"

"I am a blacksmith," Thorin said, "I can forge iron weapons and tools for your people. I have two nephews who are currently wounded and must be provided for until they've healed."

"Well no one sits here for free," the master said, "what do your nephews intend to do with themselves once they've healed?"

"They haven't learned a trade," Thorin said, "they're young and they've spent much of their young years training to be fighters, training for the day we must reclaim our homeland."

"Well find something for them, what is family for if not for exploitation!" the master shouted, "Very well, you may be a blacksmith for two gold pieces a week."

Thorin resisted the urge to run over and break this large man's neck. Here he was sitting in his luxury while his people toiled and he would ask Thorin to force his nephews into servitude for his own biddings. But Thorin remained silent.

"What about the rest of you?" the master ask, "here in Lake-town, jobs are hard to come by. You must receive permission to work on a trade here. Something Bard here has trouble abiding by. Caught him smuggling fish to the poor just the other day!"

"People need to eat," Bard protested, "how can you ignore the suffering going on right outside your door!"

"Easily," the master said, rolling his eyes before turning to the rest of the Dwarves, "well come on. Tell me your trade so Alfrid here can take note of it."

"I'm a miner and a gold smith," Gloin said, "and me brother is a healer."

"Another healer," Alfrid said, rolling his eyes as he wrote on a piece of parchment, "Those vagabonds are healthy enough."

"I am a brewer of fine Dwarven ales, meads, and wine," Said Dori in his usual air of sophistication. Thorin smiled a bit. Dori was the most sophisticated dwarf he had ever met. Everything he did was proper and natural. He was neatly dressed in the finest clothing he could afford, even despite spending days in captivity.

"Well we do need one of those!" the master said quickly, "if you can make a proper brandy, we'll be in business."

"Yes, yes," Dori said, waving him off irritably, "Now then. And my brother Nori is a merchant and my other brother Ori is a scribe and a poet."

"Poet…" Alfrid snarled in disgust, "What use do we have for a poet! Nothing but laziness! And what can a merchant do for me?"

Thorin bit his lip at that. Ori was young, only slightly older than Fili. And he was kind and polite and had a sensitive, creative soul. He had been a pleasure to everyone in the company, always brightening everyone's mood. Thorin didn't like to hear someone speak ill of him.

And Thorin knew Nori's reputation for "borrowing" things that don't belong to him. He was a good businessman, but Thorin had always suspected that some of the things he acquired and sold had come to him through less than honest means.

"Nori can bring supplies into the city from far and wide," Dori said, "he can help the town increase trade, the only way Lake-town will rise out of its disparity is to trade."

"We already trade with the elves in Mirkwood," Bard said, "I ferry supplies to and from the woodland realm on a daily basis."

"Then perhaps Nori can work with you," Dori suggested, "Dwarves can be very good trade partners."

Bard didn't like that idea one bit, but the Master decided for him before he could say a thing. "What a splendid idea," the master said, "perhaps the dwarf can help you remember you are a bargeman and not a fisherman."

Thorin felt a little guilty at that. Bard had been the good Sumerian, helping the Dwarves out of his own generosity and now he was getting dragged far deeper into their affairs than he would have liked. Thorin could only hope that Bard and Nori would get along and that Nori wouldn't get into too much trouble.

"What about the rest of you?" Alfrid asked, "Make it quick, we don't have all day."

"My brother is elderly, too old for hard labor," Dwalin said, "But we were both blacksmiths back in our time. And I am the one who taught the younger dwarflings their weapon skill."

"Well there is no need for weapon skills here," Alfrid sneered, "The townfolk aren't allowed weapons and no one would have the audacity to attack us anyway."

Dwalin didn't hold back his laughter. He nearly doubled over before composing himself back into the stern warrior that he was. "Do you think the orcs will be sparing your town, Lad?" he said, "what do you think would stop their attacks exactly? And I'll bet you would look mighty tasty to that dragon if ever it paid you a visit."

The master and Alfrid exchanged concerned glances. Clearly they hadn't had many dealings with orcs.

"We haven't seen orcs in these parts for generations," Alfrid said, though the tone in his voice had changed to slight alarm. He shuffled uncomfortably for a few moments.

"We have," Thorin said darkly, emphasizing the danger, "Not even a day's hike from here. They attacked us in broad day light."

"I'll lend my services to yer town, Laddies," Dwalin said, "I'll patrol the area, enforce laws, and keep the area clean of orcs. But I'll need a good axe to do it with. Otherwise those orcs will make light work of this town and of you."

"Alright fine," Alfrid said, "But just you. The blacksmith king can make you an axe."

Thorin rolled his eyes. These two men weren't the brightest he'd ever encountered and it was clear that they were really only concerned about their own interests. But Thorin was pleased he'd convinced them of the value of his company. After their intimidation, Alfrid and the master easily agreed to all their further concerns. Bofur laid out his skill as a candy and toy maker and even presented Bard with a small wooden toy for his daughter. He told them his brother Bombur was a skilled cook, and his cousin Bifur, though a little hard to understand due to the axe in his head, was a skilled miner and would be employed as a bricklayer.

Then there were the hobbits. Thorin didn't know much about the skills of hobbits and none of the men of Lake-town had even seen one. Thorin described the shire as an agricultural community and Bard suggested they use those old farming cabins and the land for what they were built for- farming. There were no livestock in the area, but they could send for some easily enough.

They even got Alfrid to hand over a few gold coins so they could buy some goods in the market. Thorin knew that their cooperation would be an ongoing thing, but for now, it was a start. As he and the others picked though the market for heading for their new homes, Thorin felt encouraged. Everything would be alright, he thought. Somehow, everything would work out for him and his kin.

**The end! I know the last two chapters were a bit boring, but they were necessary to establish the setting and atmosphere for how I want future episodes. This is the end of the series premiere; I already have ideas brewing for the next installment. And don't worry, there will be plenty of Kili and Fili torture in subsequent episodes since that is kind of my theme. And I'm still scoping out my original characters, Asphodel and Brenna. I hope everyone liked this first one! And yes, Gimli is on his way! You'll have to see what happens in the next episode.**


End file.
